


按按耳朵

by semiquaver



Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semiquaver/pseuds/semiquaver
Summary: 基于现实的AU。白宇发现他的搭档兼好友朱一龙居然是一只耳廓狐精，而且还是一只在狐妖界还没成年的小狐狸。为了保护时常人类常识下线的小狐狸，白宇活成了老父亲……
Relationships: Bai Yu/Zhu Yilong, 白宇/朱一龙
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

白宇看到朱一龙没戴帽子就知道这趟旅程八成有什么时候要出事儿。

虹桥机场人山人海，那些姑娘们热情高涨，围得几乎水泄不通。朱一龙今天穿得着实好看，配色清清爽爽，款式妥妥帖帖，浑身上下连白宇都品出一点清纯可人的感觉来。唯一让他有些不放心的，口罩配备齐全，发型一丝不苟，连小揪揪都恰到好处的人，居然没戴帽子。

倒不是白宇对帽子有什么执念，只是他着实有点不放心。不放心的理由也是那么淳朴，让白宇简直觉得自己是朱一龙天字第一号妈粉——他怕他龙哥的耳朵冒出来。

朱一龙是狐狸精。

时至今日，一年多过去，白宇在自己心里说这句话的时候，仍旧觉得怎么说怎么别扭。

这句话没有任何贬低的意味，也不代表白宇要做个大猪蹄子被狐狸精勾走，这只是单纯的一个事实，朱一龙此物的品种是狐狸精，或者说妖狐，总之不是人类。

白宇是在拍摄《镇魂》的时候发现的这件事。

那时候拍摄已经快走到末期，需要拍的都是些重头戏，情绪大起大落，进度又紧，两个人都很辛苦，连在拍摄间隙吃把鸡的时间都没有。那场戏拍完的时候两个人心里都不好受，他们俩都是好演员，入得戏自然也出得了。可情绪大张大合，光是演就痛彻心扉，等到喊了卡也还难以归位。

白宇下了戏还有点缓不过来，心脏像被人狠狠捏过。在自己房间洗漱过以后，白宇看着镜子里自己沾了水而发红发涩的眼眶，一时又想起沈巍落泪的模样。

人会在某个特殊的时间点莫名冲动，如果时间能重来，白宇真想劝当年的自己不要……好吧，白宇承认，能看见龙哥冒耳朵的模样，还是不亏的。

朱一龙就住在他的隔壁，作为双男主搭档，两人不管是约着吃面还是对个戏，都很方便。两人性格相投，年龄相仿，又十分聊得来，经常勾肩搭背，出入对方的房间。

白宇本来只是想找朱一龙聊聊天，打个游戏舒缓一下低落的情绪。白宇在片场看着朱一龙的状态也不好，连自己逗他也没得到应有的回应，此刻指不定正躲在房间里哭呢。

当然这本是白宇在脑子里的玩笑话，他龙哥铮铮硬汉，举铁80kg，纵然哭得好看也不至于梨花带雨。可是当他敲了半天门没人应，吓得他几乎要踹门时，朱一龙探出个脑袋，那眼睛红红肿肿的，分明真的是哭过的模样。

我见犹怜。白宇脑袋里不知道怎么就冒出这么一个词。

他立马钻进朱一龙的房间里，一把抓住朱一龙的肩膀：“龙哥，你怎么哭成这样啊？欸，我知道我知道最近的戏太惨了，但是你别这样，哭肿了明天怎么上妆啊你说是不是？你看我这不是好好地站在这儿呢吗？”

朱一龙被他攥着肩膀，一连串的话连珠炮似的砸在他脸上。他盯着白宇的眼睛，缩了缩自己的肩膀，“小白，你先放开我……”

“哥哥，你不要害羞！我又不会跟别人说，你是好演员，我特别理解你，真的。”白宇松开手，特别真挚地看着他，又像是想起了什么似的，拍了拍他的肩膀。

朱一龙被他放开，本来已经松懈了下来，被他一拍，整个人身体轻微的一个痉挛。

然后他的脑袋顶上的头发动了动，一对毛绒绒的东西冒了出来。

白宇瞪大了眼睛，看着那缓慢舒张开的毛绒绒的动物耳朵，惊得向后退了三步，大口喘着气。

他支支吾吾，半天才冒出来一句话：“龙哥，那个，你还挺萌。”

那是一对尺寸上可以说有点儿巨大的耳朵，内侧是嫩嫩的淡粉色，裹着细软的雪白绒毛，而外侧的毛发则大多是乳白色，越往耳朵根去颜色就越深，变为淡淡的黄色。

朱一龙长得好看，即使是男人，白宇也觉得他担得起“美丽”两个字。这时候又加上这一对漂亮的绒呼呼的耳朵，白宇顿时也理解网上那些小姑娘爱用那些自拍软件的缘由了。

因为，这，这确实很萌嘛！

“龙哥，你这，你这高科技啊！”白宇作为一个坚定的唯物主义者感慨道，“你原来瞒着我在卧室里就搞这些啊！啧啧啧，哥哥没想到你还挺有情趣。”

“你走开！”朱一龙站在他面前，耳朵随着他声音的拔高也前后动了动。

“哇哦！”白宇凑近了一点，“这什么这么厉害啊，还能自己动啊，这么好玩，哪儿买的？摘下来给我也戴戴。”

白宇跟朱一龙实在是太熟了，这一下就上了手，双手一下就摸到了软乎乎的一对耳朵上，没想到这皮毛这么柔软光滑，甚至耳朵还带着温度，就像是人的体温。白宇动手向上扯了扯。

“痛！”朱一龙惊呼一声。

白宇吓得连忙松了手，“对不起对不起对不起啊龙哥。你这还连着痛觉神经呢？这也太高科技了吧？”

“不是高科技。”朱一龙好像是真的被弄得太疼了，一脸委屈，“这是真耳朵。”

“哥哥，你，你别吓我啊。”白宇颤颤巍巍的，“说好的建国后不能成精的，你这要被广电封杀啊。”

朱一龙抬头瞪了他一眼，乖乖地坐下来，拉住白宇的手往自己的头上放，“是真的，你摸摸，轻点。”

他的头发很软，白宇小心翼翼地拨开，直到看到毛绒绒的耳朵和肌肤相接的地方。白宇伸手碰一碰，那耳朵就一抖，弄得白宇又忍不住伸手去碰。

不得不说，这一对耳朵的手感可真不错，一看就是真材实料，怎么摸怎么舒爽。白宇一时间竟然有点上瘾，直到朱一龙急急地把他往外推，去解自己的皮带。

他还穿着沈巍的戏服，浑身一丝不苟，裤子也有点紧。这一动作立马让白宇一个警觉，双手交叉环抱住了自己的臂膀：“我天龙哥，你在干什么！你们妖怪这么丧心病狂的吗！你别告诉我你们有谁碰了你耳朵就要娶你的这门规矩吧？我可是直男！”

朱一龙瞪了他一眼，满脸写着“就你戏多”的居式嫌弃。他也只是松开了皮带，把裤子微微向下推了一点，然后白宇就看见他的身后伸出来一条大大的毛绒绒的尾巴。

“你摸耳朵太痒了……没控制住。”朱一龙的尾巴晃了晃，“裤子实在是太紧了。我没别的意思。”

白宇看着夹在衣服和裤子之间的那条长尾巴，还有周边隐隐约约没遮住的肌肤，还是选择挪开了目光，捂着脸做了五秒的心理建设。

“龙哥……你是个什么精啊？”

他的龙哥耳朵晃晃，尾巴扫扫，一脸正直地答道：“我是狐狸精呀。”

“呃。”白宇觉得自己这会儿要是喝了水，一定会被呛死。

眼前这位狐狸精眼睛扑闪，好像一点也没觉得哪里不对。

“确实，确实，”白宇连连点头，“龙哥，你挺萌。”

“龙哥，你怎么就一条尾巴，狐狸不是都九条尾巴吗？”

“我又不是妲己。二十一世纪了，你相信科学好吗？”

一时间无话可说的白宇差点背过气去，心想着我都看见活的狐妖了我相信个屁的科学啊。话说这剧选角色也未免太真诚，我演的是特调处处长没错，可也没要求你是个真的非人类吧。

“那龙哥，你有九条命吗？”

“说了要相信科学。”朱一龙望着他，“生命可贵，只有一次不能重来。”

“噢，那你不会也活了个千万年的吧？”白宇对生命的长度表示了质疑。

“我真的不到三十。”朱一龙诚恳回答。

“你的耳朵好大。”

“我是耳廓狐。”

白宇边翻出手机边查：“哎哟龙哥，你还是只非洲狐狸啊！那你是在撒哈拉出生的嘛，你为什么这么白？你不是非洲人吗！不对非洲狐。”

“我出生在湖北省动物园。”

“我天！”白宇一下把身体绷直了，“那你岂不是有个悲惨的童年，想到你被人关在笼子里观赏我真的落泪了。”

“想什么呢，我爸妈是动物园的工作人员。”

“噢……那龙哥，你吃人吗？”白宇瑟瑟发抖。

“人不好吃。”

“你吃过？！”白宇跳出三丈远。

朱一龙抱着自己的尾巴差点笑得岔气，“骗你的。”

“那你吃什么？”

“火锅啊。”

“你不吃……生肉什么的吗？”

“有熟的为什么要吃生的。”朱一龙疑惑地偏了偏脑袋。

“确实，你说的好有道理我竟然无言以对。

“那龙哥，我再问你最后一个问题。你为什么不叫狐哥？”

朱一龙偏过头去，耳朵极其快速地抽动了一下，跟着眉毛也抽动一下，“那你怎么不叫人哥？或者改名白人呢？”

“我天！我还黑人呢！”白宇愣了一下，接着大声笑出来，“可是你不是叫朱一龙吗？”

“你也可以叫白一人。”

“确实啊，你还挺认真。”白宇摸了摸自己的下巴，“可这个名字也太孤独终老吧？？”

时光转回到现在。一年过去，镇魂终于得以和大家见面，并且出乎意料地人气爆棚，成了今年夏天网剧里当之无愧的一匹黑马。连番增长的热度和讨论度，让白宇和朱一龙这两位出道不算时间短的演员也体会了一把一夜爆红的滋味。

这一年来，白宇和朱一龙一直算有联系，中间因为工作的原因还见过好几面。他俩关系一直不错，吃鸡建立起来的钢铁直男情没那么容易被摧毁。日子长久了，白宇觉得狐狸和人没什么不一样。朱一龙是于公是好演员好搭档，于私也是好哥们儿。除了偶尔要担心一下他不安分的耳朵，白宇觉得交了这个朋友还是挺愉快的。

要说这朱一龙，好歹也是一只三十岁的大狐狸了。一到控制不住情绪就冒耳朵，特别在自己发现以后简直是肆无忌惮。在片场、在录音棚甚至是镇魂发布会的后台，白宇都得用手按住他那对往外冒的耳朵，把他护在他人的视线之外。

这次被邀请去湖南录节目，白宇和朱一龙也好久没见，自然心情愉悦。可他自己都没想到虹桥机场能有这么多人，还都是冲着他和朱一龙来的。

这一下白宇在开心之余还是要分心去担心一下朱一龙不安分的狐狸耳朵。好在那么大的阵仗下，他龙哥总算没掉了链子。到了上飞机也一切无事，这会儿正安安稳稳地盖着毯子睡觉。

白宇有点百无聊赖，其实他可以干点别的，但此时却什么也不想干，就撑着下巴去看朱一龙的脸。

自从接受了眼前这个男人其实是只狐狸的事实以后，白宇的三观算是狂野刷新了一波。原来那些传说全部被推翻了个遍，唯独剩下一条——狐妖是真的好看，这点没骗人。

飞机开始准备降落，广播里传来提醒的声音，大约是有点吵，气流的感觉又不大舒服，朱一龙皱了皱眉头，猛地一下睁开眼睛，然后被直愣愣盯着他的白宇吓得一个哆嗦。

“你干什么。”

他眨了眨眼睛，乳白色的耳朵就冒了个尖儿。

“龙哥龙哥龙哥！”白宇一看不得了，伸出手就猛地按住，“你怎么这么胆小！”

手心里被热乎乎毛绒绒的东西顶着，实在有点按不住，已经从指缝里冒了出来。空乘已经踏着脚步过来，白宇一下就拉着朱一龙按进自己的怀里，扯着自己的外套遮住了他的头。

“先生，请问您……？”空乘迷惑地盯着眼前这两位姿势奇怪的男士。

“没事儿！没事儿！”白宇尴尬地笑了笑，又把衣服拢了一下，“我兄弟他……有点晕机。一会儿就好一会儿就好。”

“请问需要晕机药吗？这样应该会更难受吧？而且飞机快要降落了……”

“安全带系好了！小桌板打上去了！窗板也开了！”白宇接得飞快，“那什么，我兄弟，他不需要晕机药。他，他，他就喜欢这样，呃，在我怀里。”

“好的。”空乘的脸上挂着“你骗鬼呢”的职业微笑，点点头，“有什么需要随时叫我。”

等到她掀开帘子走到后面的机舱，白宇才松开了朱一龙，转过身去找了半天，终于把自己的渔夫帽按在了对方的头上。

那帽子被大耳朵顶起来，显得像是半悬空，有点奇怪，可如今也顾不了许多。

朱一龙的脸颊都是红的，大口喘着气：“小白，你差点憋死我。”

“你还差点吓死我！”白宇瞥了他一眼，伸手在自己的脑袋上比划了一下，“龙哥啊，你三十岁了，是只成年狐了，该学会自己控制控制了啊。”

朱一龙眨了眨眼睛，一脸委屈，耳朵都耷拉下来，那帽子往下压了点，从帽檐钻出半个毛绒绒的耳朵尖。

“可是我不是成年狐啊……”

“嗯？？？”白宇帮他把耳朵塞回去的手一停。

“我才三十岁，还没有发过情，我是只小狐狸。”

白宇觉得一个一米八的男人说这个未免有点卖萌的嫌疑，可朱一龙看上去又如此的真诚。

“我天发情期！你这有点刺激啊龙哥。”白宇耳根子发热。

“你不要再网上乱冲浪了！”朱一龙垂着眼睛。

“那我现在亲你一口算不算猥亵未成年人。不对，未成年狐。”

朱一龙偏过头去，眼看就要抬手。

“龙哥我错了我错了！我就问一句还不行啊！”白宇怂得比谁都快，人已经缩成了一团，“我一个直男好吗，又不是真的要亲你。你们狐真的很敏感。”

“那也是因为，我也是直……公狐。”朱一龙磕磕绊绊地说。


	2. Chapter 2

好在朱一龙一只狐狸在水深火热的娱乐圈混了这么久还没有被人当怪物抓起来还是有一定的缘由的，飞机稳稳落地开舱门前，他那对顶着帽子的耳朵终于收了回去。

头发弄得有点乱，朱一龙伸手去随便压了压。白宇走在他的身边，看着这个跟自己差不多一般高，举铁能力却远超自己的未成年狐，心情依旧复杂，特别是自己还得管未成年狐叫一声“哥”。

“龙哥，你这都未成年，我还叫你哥哥，不大合适吧？”白宇凑在他耳边小声说。

“可我比你多活两年啊。”

“确实，确实是这样。”白宇舔了舔嘴唇，盯着朱一龙的眼睛，“那我岂不是也是未成年，哎哟我好嫩啊。”

“可你是人类，所以你是中年。”朱一龙一本正经地回他。

白宇听他这么说脚上都踉跄了一下，一脸不可置信：“中年？！龙哥啊，怎么也算是个青年吧！你这也太伤心了吧！过分了龙哥，真的过分了。”

朱一龙转头看他，半边脸被口罩遮住，露出的眼睛却弯弯的，满是笑意：“好吧，勉强算吧。”

“你是故意的吧龙哥？！”白宇盯着他那副笑眯眯的模样，心想着他的龙哥也学坏了，或许……本来狐狸就机灵调皮，他本性就如此？

不过对方还是小朋友嘛，顽皮一点也是正常的。白宇完全没发现自己已经彻彻底底的长辈心态，连看朱一龙的眼神都带着十分的慈爱。

“那龙哥，你什么时候可以成年啊。不会是什么五百岁一千岁吧，那我这辈子都看不到小美人长成大美人了。”白宇虽然嘴里这么说，但其实自己也想象不出来。现在朱一龙这面相虽然也不老，但总归是成年男子的样子，他要真的成年了又该是什么样子。

“明年吧。”朱一龙偏了一下头，仔细认真地考虑了一会儿才答道。

“三十一岁？！”白宇眨了眨眼睛，“你们狐狸成年岁数都这么奇葩的吗？怎么听都不是个正经数字。”

“难道十八岁就很正经吗？”

这一下怼得白宇有点儿哑口无言，不过是个数字，还都不是整十整百，确实也没有谁比谁高贵，可为什么就是这么别扭的呢。

“你这么一说，我都觉得18不正经起来了。”

“我们完全根据生理上来的，比你们人类要有科学依据多了。”

白宇一听又要吐血，这一只妖狐倒是对科学执念挺深。但说到生理依据，白宇倒是又想起刚刚的话来了。

“那个，龙哥，你们发情啊……一定要那啥吗，不那啥会死吗？”

朱一龙被他问得一下偏过头去，虽然面颊被口罩遮了一大半，还是能看到红色蔓延开来。

“我不知道，我又没成年。”他嘟囔着。

“我天龙哥，你们性教育这么差的吗？”白宇想过千万种答案，却没想到对方居然不知道，“不是，这是生死攸关的事情啊，你都不关心一下的吗？”

“到时候再说……”

“那不行。”白宇一下揽住他的肩膀，“你明年可就那啥了，你要是没有女朋友可怎么办，憋坏了我龙哥岂不是要了命了。”

朱一龙推了一下他的肩膀：“你走开……你不觉得这样，对女孩子很不公平吗？”

“哎哟。”白宇愣了愣，也偏头笑了，“你这还是只绅士狐啊。不愧是我龙哥，厉害厉害。你说你这也不肯谈恋爱，你就没几个喜欢的人啊狐狸啊什么的吗？”

“每天睡觉都没空怎么谈恋爱……”

“也是，确实啊。你还是小朋友，早恋是不好的。”白宇自顾自点着头，“不过你们这天性不符合常理啊，不能早恋但一成年就发情，这完全就是脱节。”

朱一龙给他扔了个白眼，懒得理会他那自我发散到天边的早恋理论，低着头大步向前走。白宇一直贴着他嘚吧个不停，朱一龙觉得他比自己的爸妈还要担心自己成年的问题。

“要不龙哥我给你买个充气娃娃吧！”白宇自我推论了半天以后，一拍朱一龙的肩膀，“你是要狐狸形的还是人形的啊？”

朱一龙终于忍不住捶了一下他的腹部：“你干什么！”

电视台的工作人员早已经在机场等待他们，一上车他们就再没了闲聊的时间，工作便铺天盖地地向他们砸了过来。长期在这个圈子混，这种工作状态也早就习惯。他们虽然在长沙只有短短不到三天的时间，要做的事儿可绝不只有简单在节目上露个脸。白宇看着那密密麻麻的时间安排就有点头疼，又想起他身边这位还是个小朋友，居然生发出一种看到被虐待童工的心情来。

对流程、彩排、录歌，这一套下来，一晚上已经把他们累得够呛。回酒店时已经是深夜，连一向在朱一龙面前就停不下嘴的白宇此时都有点儿蔫吧，显得着实有点儿沉默。

朱一龙垂着眼睛，也是一副累坏了的模样，对于白宇偶尔的问话，只能带着鼻音回一句“嗯”或是“好”。

白宇只觉得朱一龙仿佛站着走着路都能睡着，那眼睛已经眯起了一半，另一半被他长长的睫毛遮起来，简直要怀疑这人到底还看不看得见路。

“龙哥，你没事儿吧，诶诶诶，别睡着了啊，我可抱不起你。”白宇眼看着这人走路都有点晃晃悠悠的，立马用自己的肩膀去撑着他。

朱一龙看上去精神确实相当不怎么样，白宇觉得此时他的狐狸耳朵要是在，肯定也是耷拉着的。

“小白，”朱一龙叹了口气，“我好累啊。今天好多人，我一直在控制我的耳朵……”

“确实啊，龙哥你真辛苦。”

“我现在有点控制不住……”

听到这最后几个字，白宇浑身就是一个激灵：“你等等啊龙哥，你不能控制不住啊，你一定要控制住啊！胜利就在眼前啊龙哥！”

“我要变成狐狸了……”朱一龙小声嘟囔了一声，压在白宇身上的重量又增了几分。

顿时，白宇心中警铃大作。虽然这深更半夜的，酒店大堂里的人寥寥落落，可无论如何也不能让龙哥在这儿上演大变活人啊。白宇甚至觉得自己的尾巴都快被吓出来了，如果有的话。

虽然本质上不管白宇的事儿，可朱一龙毕竟是他的好哥们儿，他当然也不能置之不顾。当机立断，白宇觉得自己已经用上了最后的力气，抓着朱一龙就往厕所狂奔而去，留下一句“我和龙哥去个卫生间你们先回吧”，弄得助理和经纪人石化在原地，面面相觑。

撞开卫生间的门时，白宇没想到这么晚了，这儿还有个人。那男人站在洗手台边，正直愣愣地盯着这一对不速之客。白宇已经看到朱一龙蓬松的发顶那隐隐约约露出尖儿的白色绒毛，顿时也顾不得这人到底认不认识他们，拉着朱一龙就把他塞进离他们最近的隔间内。

“不好意思，我兄弟喝醉了。”白宇把自己也挤进隔间里，在关门前最后的时间里，给了一个他自己都觉得站不住脚的解释。

等到他关上门，朱一龙已经坐在盖上的马桶盖子上，毫无顾忌地舒展开来，手上也开始覆盖上属于动物的白色和淡黄色的皮毛。他的体型开始变化，整个人缩得越来越小。在白宇还没有反应过来的时候，一只漂亮的大眼睛狐狸就坐在了他面前。

朱一龙的牛仔裤啪嗒一声落在地板上，紧接着便是那件漂亮的淡蓝色衬衫外套。白宇望着脚边这一堆衣服，敏锐地捕捉到了门外那个男人倒吸冷气的声音。

完蛋了。白宇在心里想，只希望对方没有认出他们俩。

眼前的小狐狸倒是好像终于舒服了，舒展着自己的身体，还晃了晃自己的脑袋。他太小了，总共也不过就是小猫咪的体型，大大的耳朵，小小的身躯，还拖着条毛茸茸的尾巴，眼睛又黑又亮，倒是颇有朱一龙人类形态的神韵。

白宇伸手去抱他，小狐狸也亲昵地凑过去，在他的臂弯里窝成了一团。都能揣进他的衣服里。这一下真是要把人萌得嗷嗷乱叫了，白宇简直要举报朱一龙简直好看得不守规矩，又心想着着大概就是种族优势，真是羡慕不来。

“龙哥，你这么小啊。”白宇一只手抱着小狐狸，一只手把落在地上的衣服什么的都捡起来搂在怀里，“也好，这样比较隐蔽，龙哥龙哥来来来窝在我怀里不要动啊。”

白宇准备妥当，终于深吸了一口气，搂着一堆衣服，窝着上身鬼鬼祟祟地出了门。小狐狸藏在他怀里，被他的衣服遮着，只能隐隐约约看到个耳朵尖。

我这是造了什么孽啊。白宇在心中感叹，要是他明天上了头条是走私国家二级保护动物也算是人生的一大体验了。

他想到这里又忍不住又佝偻了一点，终于鼓起勇气踏出了卫生间的门。

当他看到贴心地被放置在卫生间门口的“正在清扫”的黄色立牌的时候，差点脚下不稳就摔下去，心中忍不住又对洗手的那位肃然起敬。

大兄弟，仁义。

好在他的运气还不错，这一路都没碰到什么人，总算是平平安安地到达了自己的房间。白宇把朱一龙往床上一放，小狐狸灵巧地一跃，又在枕头上找了个舒服的地方，窝成一个奶白泛着淡黄的绒团子，闭上了眼睛。

“龙哥，你看你平时挺高大威猛的啊，原来原型这么小啊。”白宇往他身边一趟，伸手抚摸着小狐狸柔软的脊背，“真可爱。”

小狐狸半睁开眼睛，那乌黑的大眼睛如今是狭长的一条，弧度实在是好看。只不过他没再有什么进一步动作，只是看了一眼白宇，耳朵一晃，又闭上眼睛睡了。

“唉龙哥啊，刚刚真是吓死我了。我真是下次不敢跟你一起出来了。”白宇语气夸张，还用力抚摸了一下自己的胸口，“和你当兄弟好难啊，真的，确实好难。我这心脏都要被你吓坏了。你能不能赔偿一点啊。”

小狐狸一下睁开眼睛，尾巴一扫，居然往前一凑，就咬住了他的手指。

“龙哥！”白宇猛地一缩，“你别吃我啊！饶命啊。”

那小狐狸其实只是虚虚地含着他的手指，连牙齿都没压上去，两人维持着这姿势僵持了一会儿，那狐狸才又把他的手指吐出来，换了个姿势，又窝成一团睡了过去。

这一下白宇怎么逗他，他都像是开启了屏蔽模式，除了动动耳朵，甩甩尾巴再也没了别的反应。白宇玩了一会儿也就消停了，本来他就累，而明天的活儿可一点也不见少，抓紧时间休息才是当务之急。

朱一龙似乎已经睡着了，小毛团子安安静静，仔细看能发现他身体有规律的微微起伏。白宇觉得神奇，实在是难以把朱一龙和眼前的这家伙联系起来，可又觉得熟悉，即使眼前的是一只带着獠牙的野生妖怪，他也丝毫没有畏惧。

几乎是一沾枕头，白宇就睡了过去。不知道睡了多久，他才被鼻子边的狐狸毛弄得一下子醒过来。小狐狸还是那样窝成一团，就在他的枕边，可他剧烈地颤抖着，好像冻得不行。空调的温度着实有点低，白宇伸出去的臂膀都感受到了一丝寒意。

“龙哥？”

没人答应。白宇不知道对方这种形态下还能不能说话，伸手摸了摸颤抖的小狐狸，想了想，轻轻抱起来，搂进了自己的怀里。

人体和被窝的双重温暖让小家伙的寒颤终于慢慢平息下来，而白宇像是得了一个柔软的抱枕，享受地闭上了眼睛。

白宇做了一个有点奇怪的梦。

梦里他躺在地上，身上压着不知道哪里来的重重的铁块。朱一龙就蹲在他的身边，白宇有些焦急地喊他，“龙哥救我！”

“可我搬不起来啊。”朱一龙满脸无辜。

“你骗鬼呢！！！举铁八十公斤呢！”白宇觉得自己被压得呼吸困难，立马就要闭过气去，“龙哥，龙哥，还是不是兄弟了，至少试一下吧？！”

“好吧。”朱一龙有点为难，但真的伸手去搬那重重的铁块。

可也不知道是怎么回事，朱一龙曾经强有力的手臂，此刻却怎么也搬不起他身上这重重的铁块，以至于他累得气喘吁吁满头大汗，也一点儿进展也没有。

在“天要亡我”的内心呐喊中，白宇终于在自己彻底窒息的前一秒醒来。

朱一龙喘气的声音还在，准确来说，就来源于他的胸口。

白宇有些僵硬地动着脖子往自己的胸前看，昨天半夜乖巧窝在他怀里的那只小狐狸已经变成了人形。一米八的男人整个压在他的身上，从这个角度能看见他高高的鼻梁和长长的睫毛，还有那红得不正常的面颊。

他应该还睡着，可是喘得厉害，白宇可从没见过他这幅模样。

能看到龙哥娇喘连连其实也不是什么坏事，如果是在片场或是别的什么地方的话。

可如果这地方是你的酒店大床，并且他还趴在你的胸前……更重要的是，没穿衣服，这就不是单纯能用坏事来形容的了。

白宇闭上眼睛，一脸绝望。

这世界上还有比这情况更糟糕的吗？

当然有。

因为他发现，他晨勃了。


	3. Chapter 3

白宇的视线在整个房间里乱飘，一时间不知道该是当机立断把朱一龙从自己的身上掀下去，还是先念一段佛经让自己那个尴尬的地方先消停再说。

朱一龙睡得显然不太舒服，眉头都紧紧皱了起来，呼吸频率高得可怕，让白宇不禁怀疑他龙哥是不是身体出了什么问题。可朱一龙没跟他说过自己有什么哮喘之类的毛病，剧烈运动也不在话下，这人平时就喜欢游泳健身什么的，况且可是只妖怪，应该不至于吧？

白宇垂下眼睛去看朱一龙微微颤动的睫毛，粉红的嘴唇被他自己舔了一遍又一遍，已经变成了艳红又晶亮的模样。他的面颊越来越红，额头上也泛起了一层细密的汗珠。

这场景愈发地不可描述，连白宇这种钢铁直男都不可避免地想到了一些他在网上乱冲浪时候发现的一些神奇的描写。此刻一联系，白宇脑袋里轰地一下——他龙哥该不会是所谓发情期到了吧？？

白宇没养过狐狸，更不知道妖狐的发情期是什么模样，心里千万种想法矛盾而又强烈地彼此撞击着——不是说三十一岁才发情吗龙哥怎么这么不靠谱？发情期要怎么办啊今天的采访和录制不得全完了？发情期如果不那啥会死吗？龙哥啊我现在从哪给你弄一只母狐狸来啊！！！

白宇虽然大气不敢喘一下，心里的呐喊却已经冲破云霄。朱一龙动了动，那大腿略微一抬，就在他的关键部位一蹭，弄得他差点一句“哎哟”就冲出了口。他深吸了一口气，给自己刷了80条“冷静”的弹幕，回想着朱一龙“相信科学”的叮嘱，终于把自己狂跳的心安抚了一些。

相信科学，科学饲养。白宇闭着眼睛在自己的脑海里搜索解决方案，曾经撞破朱一龙身份以后，自己无聊上网查到的《养狐知识指南之发情篇》如同一道光一样突然冲破乌云照进了白宇的脑海里。

这本巨著里写道：“发情期的鉴别方法：摸公狐狸的睾丸可发现，阴囊无毛或少毛，睾丸具有弹性。”

本来无比科学的一句话，套上朱一龙的脸以后，怎么想都怎么别扭，白宇恨不得给自己的脑子都打上马赛克。

不过……当务之急还是确认龙哥的情况比较重要吧？

白宇在一番激烈的思想斗争后终于决定牺牲小我关爱幼狐，颤抖着伸手向下摸索而去。他的动作很轻，很慢，白宇只觉得这一瞬间连时间的流逝都变得缓慢了起来，如果可以已经配上悲壮雄浑的歌剧BGM。

他的手触碰到目标位置时还是觉得很怪，白宇在心里默念了好几遍“龙哥是狐狸龙哥是狐狸不是人”，才终于鼓起勇气，小幅度地捏了捏。

身上的人终于睁开了眼睛，他漂亮的睫毛像是扇子一样一眨，迷茫的视线晃荡了一下终于对焦。他一脸疑惑，皱着眉头，动了动大腿确认贴在他身上的热源到底是什么。

然后他猛地一下弹起来，动作快得不可思议，几乎是一瞬间就跳到了房间的角落里，耳朵和大尾巴都冒了出来。他还是什么也没穿，不过大尾巴挡住了关键部位。耳朵竖得像天线，眼睛紧紧盯着床上的白宇。

“你干什么！！”朱一龙的声音拔高，说完以后如同所有小动物遇到威胁时那样，对着白宇呲了呲牙。

“呃……”白宇僵在原地，看着眼前的朱一龙。说实话，刚刚那一呲牙，他也完全感受不到威胁，只觉得奶凶奶凶的，反而特别萌。

想到这里白宇打了一个寒颤，他还是个孩子啊！！！放开他变态！！！

“龙哥，我那什么，唉，你没发情啊？”

朱一龙眨了眨眼睛，他的呼吸已经逐渐平复了下来，面上的潮红也没有那么明显了。他向后靠了靠，背部在空调房冰凉的墙壁上蹭了蹭。

“没有啊。我不是说了我还没成年。”

“我天那你喘什么！”

“我热啊。”他一偏头，耳朵动了动，皱着眉头问道，“你为什么把我抱在怀里？”

白宇想到昨晚看到朱一龙冻得惨兮兮的样子，心想着这好心倒成了驴肝肺了。妖狐这一听就酷炫牛逼到不行的品种又怕冷又怕热？也太麻烦了吧！

“我昨晚看你冻得发抖而已。龙哥我真没有别的意思，我是直男！钢铁的！童叟无欺！”白宇举双手投降。

朱一龙皱着眉头视线下移，极其富有暗示性地看着白宇裤子里还鼓着的那一块儿。

顺着对方视线也往下看的白宇只能捂住了脸，“龙哥，这是人类正常生理现象，真的，不驴你。你要不信你查啊！真的。”

虽然并非人类，但朱一龙毕竟伪装了这么久的普通人类，对于此种生理现象倒是在成长的过程中不可避免地有所耳闻，“你们人类对谁都有生理现象吗？”

“不是对谁的问题，这就，这就是醒来就这样，就算你是块铁也没差别。”

“真奇怪。”朱一龙嘟囔了一下，“那你刚刚干嘛要摸我，这也是正常生理现象吗？”

白宇听得一个激灵，看着朱一龙尾巴上的毛都炸了一圈，想着他俩会不会因为这件事彻底友尽。

“我在检查你……有没有发情……”

朱一龙浑身一个哆嗦，抱紧了自己的尾巴，脸颊顿时红了一大片：“我说了明年才会！”

“我看你喘成那样……就跟网上那些写的……”

“说了让你不要乱冲浪！”

“确实确实，龙哥我错了，我错了行不行！我真的错了。我这也不是因为关心你嘛。”白宇眨着眼睛，有些无奈地笑着，“关心则乱嘛关心则乱。龙哥你别坐在地板上了，屁股冷不冷啊。”

朱一龙的神色缓和了一些，听到最后一句又立马绷紧了身体。

“你怎么还在关注我的……”最后两个字他没好意思说出来，话语间含含糊糊。

“龙哥你怎么总是曲解我的意思呢！”白宇觉得自己这简直是大七月就要飘雪花儿，千古奇冤，“还是不是好兄弟了，就不能给彼此一点微小的信任吗？”

像是要强调这信任有多么微小，白宇伸出手指比划了一下，捏了一下指尖。

大耳朵微微抖了抖，朱一龙皱着眉头看着他：“小白……真的吗？”

“龙哥你还在怀疑我也太不够意思了吧！我生气了啊，我天我真的生气了。”白宇装模作样地用被子把自己一蒙，直挺挺地又躺了回去。

“对不起。”然后他听见角落里穿来一点动静，白宇翻了点身，用余光去看。

男人站了起来，狐狸耳朵耷拉着，低垂着眼睛，简直可以说是可怜兮兮。

白宇一下坐起来，又被这景象弄得捂住了眼睛，“行了龙哥我原谅你了，你，你先别这么光着！”

那大尾巴一下又遮到了身前，“我不是故意的，我忘了……”

白宇这边刚要开口说“你这都能忘，龙哥你别哪天裸奔上了社会新闻我可救不了你”，可话未出口白宇就被一阵急促的敲门声所打断，门外还隐隐约约传来“白叔”的喊声。

早上醒来就一片混乱，白宇都没来得及看手机。这声音好像是他的小助理，估计是看他不回微信，时间又不早了才不得不亲自上来敲门。自己如果不快点应门，估计待会儿酒店的保安和经理就得上门。

白宇一跃而起，拉着被子就把朱一龙整个人裹了起来：“龙哥，收收你的耳朵和小尾巴。”

他跑到门边，躲在门后，轻轻开了锁，探出一个头。

“白叔！”助理惊喜地喊了一声，“你总算开门了，还以为您出了什么事儿呢。”

“我一个大男人能有什么事儿啊？”白宇挠挠头发，“放心啊。”

“那就好。我就是来叫你一声，今天的任务也很紧啊，不能睡懒觉了。”助理叮嘱道。

白宇揉了揉自己乱糟糟的头发：“知道知道，我换个衣服洗漱一下马上就好啊，你在楼下等我一下。”

他刚要关门，小助理又立马拉住了门把手。

“哎哎，白叔等一下！”

“怎么了？”

门边探出另一个人来，“白老师，您知道龙哥去哪儿了吗？我刚也敲了半天的门了，电话不接，微信也不回。”

问话的是朱一龙的助理，也是一脸焦急。

白宇还在犹豫怎么解释，里面传来一个平静的男声，“我在这儿。”

“龙哥！太好了，婵姐正找……”那助理话还没说完，就噎在了喉咙里。

白宇一瞬间感觉气氛不大对，有些僵硬地转过脑袋去，就看见朱一龙裹着洁白柔软的大棉被，有些吃力地挪动过来。

他的耳朵收了回去，尾巴虽然不知道还在不在，但总归裹在棉被里也看不见。他的头发因为刚刚被裹在棉被里，弄得乱七八糟。那被子实在有点儿大又有些重，他拖得有些吃力，裹得也没有那么紧，挪动的过程中一个劲儿往下掉，隐约能看见漂亮的锁骨和白皙的肩头。

他用有些好笑地姿势，蹦蹦跳跳地挪了一个位置，对门口笑了一下，“早上好。”

门外的两人好久没有回答，好一会儿，才像是终于反应了过来，扯开一个僵硬的笑容：“早，早啊，龙哥。”

白宇站在中间，一瞬间有种人间蒸发的冲动。

“呃，总之我和龙哥马上就下去啊。”白宇眨了眨眼睛，想赶紧把眼前的是非之门关上。

“小白等一下！”朱一龙喊他。

白宇恨不得上去捂住朱一龙的嘴，什么事儿不能关起门来慢慢说，硬要赶上这个时候。

可朱一龙的眼神太正直，他的语气是那么真诚，直得仿佛天安门广场的旗杆，让白宇又恨不得捂脸遁地。

“我没有衣服穿。”朱一龙的声音软乎乎的。

“确实。”白宇鬼使神差地跟了一句。

他们从皱成一团扔在地上的衣服里摸出房卡，拜托助理给朱一龙拿了今天要穿的衣服，并且送别两位神情复杂的助理以后。白宇坐在床边，抹了抹自己满是汗水的额头。

朱一龙倒是什么都不在意地把被子一扔，然后开始往身上套衣服。

白宇看着他的脊背，朱一龙很瘦，皮肤又白，肌肉匀称，这个角度看这副躯体极其有美感。顺着脊椎一路往下，白宇看着尾椎发呆，也不知道这里是怎么长出那么大一团的尾巴。

过了好一会儿，白宇才发现哪里不对，立马把视线挪了个位置：“龙哥，你这，你这也不避一下，多不好意思啊？”  
朱一龙转过头来，一边扣着扣子一边偏头疑惑地问：“我们不是好兄弟吗？”

“好兄弟，也，也要注意一下嘛。”

“我们都是公的，没关系。”

“确实，确实都是公的……”

“小白。”朱一龙对他笑了笑，“真的没什么的，我已经把你当成可以互相舔毛的那种好兄弟了。”

“我天！”白宇听到这描述立马捂住了脸，“龙哥，这个真不行，这个真不行。”

白宇第一次恨他的想象力如此丰富，脑海中自我成像的能力如此成熟。此刻他满脑子都是朱一龙趴在他的身上舔来舔去，还该死地带着那对可爱的大耳朵。

“我就是打个比方。”

“龙哥，你这，我这个心脏受不了这种冲击啊。确实，种族代沟还是有的。”

“你要是犬科就能理解了。”

“确实啊我也觉得。”白宇眨了眨眼睛，“汪汪汪。”

朱一龙转过身来，摸了摸他带着胡子的下巴：“不可以吵闹哦。”

“龙哥你还真把我当狗啊，也成，挺好。我要是长个耳朵估计也挺帅的。就是狗妖听着不太好听。”

“你要是狗，一定是最帅的狗。”朱一龙赞许地在他的头发上比划了一下耳朵。

“龙哥，你这是在夸我，还是在骂我啊？”


	4. Chapter 4

做他们这一行的注定与高负荷的工作分不开。虽说晚上才开始正式录制节目，但从早上开始，他们就要完成化妆做造型、接受采访、拍照等等一个接一个的工作，几乎一刻也不得空闲，连午饭都是随便吃了几口又再度上阵。

直到结束了答应粉丝的双人直播，两人才得了一小段休息的时间。白宇伸了伸懒腰，抖着腿刚想问朱一龙要不要趁这大好时光赶紧开一局游戏，却发现对方却整个人都显得有些失落。一米八的男人抱着怀里的抱枕鼓着腮帮子叹气，一副心事深沉的模样，又像是实在有些疲倦。

白宇发现自从他知道了他龙哥未成年以后，就开始操着一刻老父亲的心，生怕这位未成年狐受了什么委屈，或者是一个没控制好暴露了身份。他在直播里喊的“我要保护龙哥”可不是只是喊喊而已。

休息室里还有其他的工作人员，虽然大家这会儿都在忙着自己的，可毕竟还是不大方便。白宇用手肘碰了碰朱一龙的肩膀，对方却像是没感觉到似的，盯着自己牛仔裤上的一个破洞发呆。白宇没忍住，伸出手去碰了碰对方的头顶，想要确认没有什么耳朵尖似的即将冒出来。要是被这一屋子的人看到大变活狐，即使是平时直播能聊出花儿来的宇哥也无能为力啊。

朱一龙像是被他的举动吓了一跳，整个人向后缩了一下，上身向后倾斜，用不大的声音喊了一句“你干什么”。

“哎哟龙哥龙哥你别激动别激动。”白宇用余光扫了一下其他人，为了避免接下来生发出什么不可避免的事端，他干脆伸出手一下挽住对方的手臂，把朱一龙整个人从座位上带了起来。

“白宇！”朱一龙喊了他一声，满脸的惊恐，想要把自己的手臂抽出来。

“龙哥你干什么，你干什么这是。”白宇倒是很强硬，把对方的手挽得很紧，另一只手在他的手背上拍了拍权当安抚，“走走走，你陪我去上个厕所。”

朱一龙嫌弃地看着他：“你自己去。”

“我不知道在哪，你带我去。”白宇望着他，可怜巴巴地眨了眨眼睛。

朱一龙愣愣地盯着他，过了好一会儿，他又叹了口气，“好吧走吧。”

“走走走。”白宇把他往前拉了拉，松开手，自己反而绕到朱一龙的身后，推着他的背离开了休息室，还不忘回头叮嘱了自己的助理一句“我和龙哥马上就回”。

白宇本来就不是个迟钝的人，他明明看到他推着朱一龙离开的时候，所有人都对他们投来了质疑的目光。他们的眼神中的质疑不解和不可言说谁都能感受得到，让白宇感觉到灵魂深处有好几个声音在质问他——“你们是初中女生吗为什么上厕所也要邀个伙伴？”

苍天啊！如果不是为了朱一龙他能上个厕所都不会吗？？！

白宇翻着白眼把正在清扫的立牌放好，然后反锁上了厕所的门。

“龙哥，行了行了，你要是累了呢，咱就变回来歇会儿。”白宇往洗手台边一靠，“但不能太久啊要不然人家以为咱俩便秘呢。”

“你能不能不要这么……”朱一龙嫌弃地瞥了一眼对方，欲言又止的模样显得还挺为难。

“龙哥！你说你怎么这样呢！我这还不是为了你啊？”白宇愤愤不平。

朱一龙一偏脑袋露出一个迷惑的表情：“我不想变狐狸啊。”

“那你在休息室怎么那样啊？吓死我了，我是真的生怕你下一秒就得冒出两只大耳朵来。”

朱一龙盯着他，过了一会儿叹了口气，盯着自己白色的运动鞋，一脸的深沉悲痛。

“我觉得我的人生遭受了重大的侮辱。”

他的声音很低，语调很沉，这一瞬间，连这洗手间都突然不像洗手间了。白宇的脑袋里回想着“重大的侮辱”几个字，五味杂陈，又是迷惑又是心疼又是愤怒，竟然一时有些难以抑制内心的冲动。

“龙哥你怎么了？你啥时候被侮辱了？你告诉我啊我说过我保护你的。”白宇几乎要抓耳挠腮了，他这一整天可都和龙哥在一起，他也没发现有什么不对啊。

朱一龙抬头有些埋怨地看了白宇一眼：“你侮辱我了。”

你，侮，辱，我，了。

这几个字，每一个都像是重锤狠狠地砸在了他的心脏上，砸得他两眼发昏。

“不不不不不，龙哥你可不敢乱说啊。”白宇几乎要手舞足蹈，“我什么时候侮辱你了。我，我，你是说早上我摸……摸你那事儿吗？这不是过去了吗！我不是解释过了吗？”

男人听他提早上的事情，似乎想起了什么，咬了咬嘴唇，偏过头却不再看他，口里急急地低声说了一句“我不是说那个时候”。

“那是什么时候？”

这下白宇可是彻彻底底地蒙了。

“直播的时候。”

直播的时候。直播的时候？直播的时候？！！！

得到回答的白宇瞪大了眼睛满脸的不可思议，那可是直播啊！难道他失忆了，他穿越了，还是时间空间产什么什么畸变？可是无论是哪种情况，如果被挖出来肯定又是避免不了的一顿血雨腥风。

可是，那可是直播……？他要真这么做了，这会儿还会这么平静吗？

突然，白宇像是想到了什么，一拍脑门，“龙哥你不是吧？对毛猴那么敏感的吗？那我以后不说了行不行？侮辱这词儿重了，没必要真的。再说你不也说了玫瑰花刺吗，咱俩算扯平了对吧？”

朱一龙一挑眉毛，又对白宇翻了半个白眼：“我对你的毛猴有抗体了好吧？”

“那，那，那我是不是说错了话？还是做错了什么？龙哥你说，你说我一定改。”

他的态度太过诚恳，居然看得朱一龙一下笑出声来。对方捂着嘴，“盒盒盒”地笑了好一会儿，弄得白宇满脸黑人问号，才止住了笑，晃了晃脑袋。

一点泛黄的耳朵尖缓缓得破开朱一龙柔软细密的毛发，然后越来越神展开，小狐狸用手掌轻轻地抚顺开自己长长的大大的狐狸耳朵，眯起了眼睛，小幅度地打了个哈欠。

无论看过多少次，白宇还是会被眼前的景象震住。谁从小不爱看个西游记聊斋，谁没想过那些妖魔鬼怪的事情。狐狸精本来就是广大人民群众最熟悉的妖怪之一，常常以美艳和魅惑著称。白宇可没想过这辈子还能见到活的会动的建国后成精的活生生的一只狐狸。朱一龙不妖媚也没有影视剧里那种做作，反而显得非常自然美好，谁看了都会心脏颤一颤。

小狐狸又晃了几下脑袋，才动了动腮帮子，换上一副严肃的表情，拉住了白宇的手，凑得近了一点。

“小白，我希望你正确认识到，我是一只狐狸。”

白宇偏过头去笑了一声，又转头看着朱一龙的眼睛，“我不是早就知道吗。然后呢？”

“狐狸是犬科。”

“我知道啊。”白宇点点头，这个《养狐知识指南》第一页可都写着呢。

朱一龙似乎有些焦急，“但你让我学猫叫。”

“我去！”白宇愣了两秒，然后突然爆发出一阵大笑。他转了个身子，双手撑在洗手台的边缘，笑得几乎上气不接下气。好一会儿，他似乎终于缓过气儿来，转头去看这会儿已经皱起眉头的朱一龙，“对不起，对不起龙哥，我不是故意的。你这，这怎么还带物种歧视啊？”

“不是歧视。”朱一龙鼓着脸颊，“猫科和犬科本来就是不一样的。学猫叫是对堂堂犬科的侮辱。”

“不是，不是！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！矛盾这么尖锐呢。龙哥你真认真。”白宇本来好不容易止住了笑，这会儿又被勾了起来，他真的觉得自己笑得岔了气儿。

朱一龙眼前的白宇笑得几乎模糊，伸手去轻轻打了一下对方的肩膀，不重，倒是可以立马把注意力拉到自己身上。

“这事关我的尊严啊！我家里人现在肯定都在笑我。”

白宇咬着嘴唇拼命憋笑，可看到朱一龙低着头抿嘴唇，一副可怜兮兮地样子又实在心软。

“龙哥我错了，我真的我错了。我这不是不知道你们的规矩吗，不知者无罪你说是不是啊？要不你给叔叔阿姨打电话，说是我胁迫你的，我负全责，可以吧？”

朱一龙耸了耸鼻尖，仿佛更加不高兴了，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的，“我不信你，你早上明明说你是狗。”

“啊？哦对对对我是狗我是狗。”白宇疯狂地点着头，“我以后都是狗了，我坚决和龙哥统一战线，重新做狗行不行？坚决不碰猫科动物。生是狗派人，死了就是狗党的死人。汪汪汪。”

他这模样倒是弄得朱一龙一下笑出声来，笑声的尾巴里都带着奶音，朱一龙说话都比刚刚音调高了一截，整个人都显得奶呼呼的。

“小白。”他就这么软软的叫了一声，笑得眉眼弯弯，连带着他的那对大耳朵也随着他运动的弧度晃了一下。

这该死的未成年狐。

白宇吐了吐舌头，难以控制地伸手又去碰了碰朱一龙的耳朵，对方只是轻轻颤了颤，没有什么反抗，甚至连言语也没有。反而，对方像是被他摸得有点舒服，拿自己柔软的头发蹭了蹭白宇的手心。他抬眼忘了一眼白宇，露出一个不好意思的笑。

“太舒服啦。”

白宇用了点力道捏了捏对方的耳朵尖，又立马顺着朱一龙的毛发轻柔地抚摸好了一会儿。

“龙哥这是原谅我啦？”

“我又不会怪你。”小狐狸嘟嘟囔囔，“你是我最喜欢的人类嘛。”

妈——耶——！！！

白宇直觉得心脏鼓动得就像要爆炸，若不是怕龙哥的泰拳，他真想当场喊一句爸爸爱你。

他裤子里的手机震了震，白宇这才意识到他和朱一龙今天可不是来度假的。助理的微信悬在他的首页，内容却并非工作相关，却也不是完全无关，看得白宇眉毛直抽抽——

“宇哥，我知道异地恋不容易。但克制一点，待会儿还要录节目呢。”


	5. Chapter 5

工作一忙起来，就能把其他乱七八糟的事儿忘个精光。白宇本来还想逼问一下他的助理满脑子都在想些什么，可和朱一龙一回到房间里，就被塞了台本和时间安排表，上面满满当当的，几乎是恨不得把他们一个掰成三个用。

可身在这个圈子，却不得不去承担这种高负荷高强度的工作。白宇自己倒是觉得没有什么大不了的，本来身为演员，剧组为了赶进度连轴转的情况也不少见，可他总是担心朱一龙，那么小小一只狐狸，支持不住要怎么办。

虽然明白这也不过是杞人忧天，他龙哥入行的时间算起来比自己还长了好几年，又是个实打实的劳模，无缝进组几乎是这么多年的常态，高强度的工作肯定也不是什么稀奇事儿。可是白宇自从见过那只毛绒绒的可以抱在臂弯的小狐狸以后，心中的父爱就激荡得没边儿，恨不得把他一直抱在怀里。

从KTV回酒店的时候已经是凌晨，这一整天的忙碌让两人都显得有点儿蔫巴巴的。白宇刚刚在KTV里还能蹦蹦跳跳地逗着朱一龙玩儿，这会儿却是连话都懒得多说一句。而朱一龙更是整个人都像是进入了另一个世界一般，眼神又空洞又迷茫，连喊他都要连续几声才能被答应下来。

下了车白宇才发现朱一龙看上去有点儿不对劲，脸颊泛红，眼神迷茫，走路都有点走不稳似的。白宇过去揽住他，用自己的身体给了他一点儿支撑，然后凑过去用极小地声音问道：“龙哥，你是不是生病了啊？要不要紧啊？”

白宇向后瞄了一眼，他俩的助理和经纪人今天不知怎么的都离着他俩好几步的距离，远远地坠在后面，他目测了一下这个距离应该听不见小声耳语，于是又凑近补了一句：“难受不难受？坚持一下，千万别露耳朵。”

朱一龙像是没听见，又像是没反应过来，依旧是一副已经晕晕乎乎的模样，那样子看得白宇忍不住皱眉，总想着干脆回头出门打个车去医院看看。正当他的脑子里在盘旋“龙哥到底应该看普通医生还是兽医”这个问题的时候，身旁的人才终于有了回应。

“小白，我好像喝醉了……”

“啊？”白宇有点发愣。

过了一会儿，他才反应过来。录完节目后，他们同何老师还有工作人员去吃了小龙虾。饿了好几个小时又为了节目精力几乎透支的所有人都挺高兴，餐桌上的气氛相当热烈。虽然后面还要去KTV，但一两瓶啤酒总不是问题。一群人也不知道是谁起的头，大家一人都在杯子里倒了些，但那么多人统共也就喝了几瓶，也都不是不能喝的人，喝醉还真不至于。

白宇不是没想过小狐狸，可根据他的观察，他龙哥一直意识清醒，只是刚喝下去的时候有点皮肤发红，没有什么异常。想到他之前和人聚餐也不是没喝过酒，就没放在心上。

这会儿一看，朱一龙的步子有些虚浮，虽然还不至于失态，但确实有点儿醉态了。

“不是吧龙哥，这都几个小时了，这酒早该消化了吧。”

朱一龙盯着自己的脚尖，说话有点儿一字一顿的，却显得格外娇憨可爱，“那是你们人，我是狐狸呀……”

“你说的好有道理。”白宇捏着朱一龙的肩膀，生怕他一个踉跄就滚到床底下去，“但你这酒量也够差的啊，你喝了有一杯没有。”

“我已经比其他狐狸厉害了。”朱一龙有些生气地抬眼瞪了一下白宇。

“行行行行。”白宇有些好笑地拍了拍他的肩膀，“不能喝以后就别喝，我都帮你挡着。”

不过是酒店大堂到房间的短短距离，白宇却走得胆战心惊。他从没有见过朱一龙喝醉的样子，生怕小狐狸一个不留神就表演大变活人，既不是神盾局特工也不是黑衣人的他，可没办法搞定这身旁这么多人。

好在一路上平安无事，助理和经纪人的房间在更低的楼层，白宇表示自己和龙哥自己回房间就好以后，就在大家“没关系我懂得”的眼神的目送中，关上了电梯门。

刷卡，进房间，再把人安置到床边坐好，白宇伸出手在朱一龙的眼前晃了晃。

“龙哥，行不行啊，还好吗？”

朱一龙看上去像是系统老化的计算机似的，好像隔了很久才终于反应过来白宇的“点击”，红着脸颊抬起头，表情依旧茫然。半张的嘴唇被他自己舔得有些发红，一双大眼睛像是隔着水雾似的，格外朦胧。

“龙哥，你这，哎呀。”白宇看得有点想笑，“我给你倒杯水吧。”

他们从昨晚到现在都没在这酒店里呆上几个小时，白宇四处看了一会儿，才在柜子里发现嵌在里面的小冰柜，拉出来拿了一瓶矿泉水。

“白宇……”

声音从身后传来，白宇转过头去，刚应了一声，就听到对方继续问道：“我们是不是回酒店了。”

得，连这事儿都不记得了。

“龙哥你还行不行啊？要不要我让小王给你弄点醒酒药啊。早回了。”

“噢。”朱一龙眨了眨眼睛，明白过来似的点点头，若有所思的模样仿佛刚刚弄清楚一道千古谜题。

还没等白宇拿着水走过去，却见他整个人往床上一仰，接着那身体快速地缩回去，很快那一大团衣服底下就钻出了一个雪白的耳朵尖。

毛绒绒的小家伙抖着耳朵，像是终于摆脱了束缚。他灵巧地踏着柔软的床铺，绕着那张大床小跑了几圈。又好像是还嫌不够好玩儿，竟然踏着小爪子就蹦跳起来。酒店里的床铺原本就极其软，那辈子和枕头又堆了好几层，小狐狸又是那么轻，这一方床铺倒成了天然的游乐场。或许是因为醉了，小家伙前所未有地活泼，在那床铺上又蹦又跳，一会儿把自己团成又白又软的一团，一会儿又蹬着细细瘦瘦的小腿儿乱踢，一会儿又开始在床铺上毫无顾忌地打起了滚儿。

白宇看着小狐狸咬着床铺一角，扭动着身体把自己全部包在了软乎乎的被子里，只在那小小的一个被子卷儿中间露出了泛着淡淡黄色的耳朵尖。他从没见过朱一龙这个模样，他的龙哥总是很安静，就算跟自己在一起的时候能露出些许孩子气，可他还没见过对方像是现在一样，玩到完全忘我的模样。

白宇拿着那瓶水走到床边，隔着被子摸了摸那一团软乎乎的东西，“龙哥，别把自己憋着了。”

那耳朵尖动了一下，接着那团被子上下耸动了一番，小巧玲珑的毛绒绒的头钻出来，黑乎乎又圆滚滚地眼睛盯着他看。

白宇就差捂着心脏倒地而亡了，可这小家伙还像不知道自己有多可爱似的，一边扭动着身体有些吃力地向外钻，一边用鼻子和嘴巴蹭着白宇的手背。小狐狸的行动还是灵活，只一会儿就钻出了大半身体，下巴枕在白宇的大腿上，小爪子乱挥。

白宇忍不住伸手去挠他软乎乎的肚皮，反倒是被他有些生气似的用尾巴甩手腕。

“小祖宗。”白宇笑着撸了一把他松松软软的小尾巴。

小狐狸叫了几声，那声音短促又细长，跟平时的朱一龙几乎算是千差万别，像是小爪子挠在白宇心上。

那毛绒绒的小爪子还是拍着他的手，鼻尖在他的手掌和大腿上蹭着，被萌得几乎找不着北的人好一会儿才反应过来，小狐狸好像一直要的是那瓶水。

“你要喝水直说嘛龙哥。”白宇从手边拿过来那瓶矿泉水，拧开瓶盖才反应过来似的，“对哦，你现在不能说话。”

瓶口太小，狐狸的嘴巴构造又和人那么不同，白宇比划了好几下也不知道该怎么喂给他。这房间里又没有什么浅口的碗或是其他器具，一时间白宇也僵在那儿不知所措。

“你变回来行不行。”

小狐狸抬眼望着他，尾巴甩了好几下，像是直接在跟他说“我就不”。

“好好好好。都听你的。”白宇实在是败给了这蛮不讲理的小动物，果然未成年就是难搞得很，他伸出手去，把水瓶里的水倒在掌心，小心翼翼凑在小狐狸的嘴边。

“那就只能这样了，龙哥要不嫌弃就喝吧。”

那小家伙倒也真的不再讲究了，舌尖一下舔在白宇的手心，让他忍不住喊一声“好痒”。

蛮不讲理的小动物才不管他，继续用他灵活的小舌头舔着他的手心，湿漉漉的感觉让白宇浑身哆嗦，可看着眼前的小家伙投入的样子又不敢动弹。

真是你卖萌你有理。

白宇漫不经心地一边有一下没一下的撸着狐狸，一边慢慢地喂了小半瓶的水给他。这毛绒绒的小东西才像是满意了，翻了个身，露出雪白的肚皮来。

谁也不能抵抗他这毫无防备的可爱模样，白宇用手掌狠狠地搓了搓那雪白的软毛。小家伙浑然不觉得有哪里不对，反倒扭了扭身体还嫌不够似的。

“龙哥啊。”白宇伸出手去又撸了撸小东西的下巴，“你这样很危险知不知道？对别人可不能随便这个样子。”

朱一龙的小爪子上下动了动，抬起脖子，用一双湿漉漉的圆眼睛看着他。最终他像是在回应白宇刚刚的话，认认真真地点了点头。


	6. Chapter 6

这世上果然没有一个猛男能抵抗住毛绒绒的大眼攻击。

白宇被他这么一看，顿时无奈至极地笑着用手捂住了眼睛，内心已经幻化出千万只尖叫鸡，山呼海啸般的“龙哥好可爱啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”在他的脑海中不断地回响着。

大腿上还贴着小狐狸温热的身体，朱一龙似乎是不满意他的反应，小爪子在他的大腿上贴了贴，从肚子里发出低低的叫声。等了一会儿，小家伙似乎是有点生气了，小爪子撑着他的大腿使劲推了几下。白宇伸出手去但还没来得及摸到他的肚皮，他就用那毛绒绒的小爪子狠命一拍他的手掌，然后一打滚翻了个身，极其灵巧地钻到了别处。

人类形态的朱一龙总是被说有点儿“呆”，回答问题的节奏都好像比别人慢了几拍。但狐狸形态的朱一龙不知道是不是因为有些醉了，显得有些活泼过度。毛绒绒的小东西体量那么小，弹跳力却惊人，动作简直快得像闪电，在房间里甚至跑出一道奶白色的虚影。

鬼迷心窍的，白宇就拿出手机像无数萌宠博主一样，举着镜头想要录下来这个可爱的小东西撒欢的时刻。

当白宇脑中“卧槽也太可爱了吧”和“不知道明天龙哥醒了以后会不会想掐死我再掐死他自己”天人交战时，已经蹦嗨了的狐狸正从大床的一边跃上床头的枕头，用尖利的小爪子磨了磨枕头的表面，光滑的埃及棉发出细微又有些尖刻的声音。

“龙哥欸，这个不要抓。”白宇便笑着录像边说话，“怎么喝醉了以后你也会拆家啊？”

或许是真的醉得深了，狐狸眨巴了几下水汪汪的大眼睛，像是听不懂他的话似的偏了偏头。隔了好一会儿才听出点细微的责备来，当时就一别下巴，做出了一番颇冷傲的姿态，斜睨了一眼白宇纵身又往前跳去。

“龙哥龙哥，怎么还生气了你……”

习惯了平时怎么自己“使坏”都不会生气的朱一龙，白宇见他这副有点幼稚又可爱的模样实在是好笑又无奈，可带着笑意的话语还没落地，白宇就猛地顿住，整个人的肌肉都紧绷起来。

喝醉的小狐狸虽然活动依旧快速灵巧，可对周围环境的判断却真的没有那么灵敏了。他刚想从床头的枕边越过床头柜跳到地板上，却没想到被那台灯的电线绊住了爪子。他俯冲的速度很快，根本来不及收劲儿，那电线被他的双腿一拉，插头应声而落，还顺带着连台灯也倾斜着，就要从床头柜边落下，恰巧就要砸在小家伙的身体上。

台灯说重不重，却也算不得轻。白宇不知道小狐妖除了变人还有没有瞬间移动的功能，他只知道这一下要是砸在小狐狸那瘦小的身躯上就得出大事了。好在他就坐在床边，一个起身一个跨步就把小家伙几乎是拎到了自己的怀中。但随之而来的是一阵后知后觉的剧痛，只见那个原本该砸在朱一龙身上的台灯，结结实实砸在了白宇的脚趾。

空气凝滞了一秒，紧接着是一声撕心裂肺的嚎叫：“我操啊————————！！！！！”

被他抱在怀里的耳廓狐愣了几秒，圆圆的眼睛挣到最大，连柔软的毛发都炸了起来。随后的一瞬间，白宇身上一沉，赤裸的人形朱一龙压得他顿时摔了个大屁股蹲。

场面混乱可算得上是一片狼藉。朱一龙的脸颊还带着潮红，额头的汗水沾着他的头发，以一个不太舒服的姿势跨坐在白宇的腰间。两人隔得很近，几乎鼻尖对着鼻尖。白宇的手撑在身后，身上的各处都向他叫嚣着刚刚收到的二次伤害。

可朱一龙眼里的慌乱和不安让他什么话也说不出来，只得呲牙咧嘴地笑了一下，说道：“龙哥……”

他话还没说完，朱一龙就眨着眼睛在他身上看了一圈有些急躁地问出声：“你没事吧小白。”

“没事没事龙哥，你先起来。”他伸出手去，几乎是习惯性地想去拍拍他的背，却在触到对方覆盖着一层薄汗的皮肤时触电一般地收回了手。

朱一龙或许还醉着，或许还没从刚刚兴奋的感觉里出来。对他的触碰没有太多的反应，只是有些急切地站起身来，伸出手去拿了刚刚被他扔在床上的衣服口袋里的手机。

他熟练地拨打了助理的电话，交代了几句，并吩咐快点上来一起送白宇去医院。

打完电话，朱一龙才再度转过身来，蹲下去小心翼翼地脱掉白宇的鞋子和袜子，看他的脚究竟伤得怎么样。他的动作不可谓不温柔，但是态度却格外不容置疑，好几次白宇出口喊他，都被他打断了。

“别说你没关系不去医院了，这都淤成这样了，也不知道有没有伤到骨头。”朱一龙不敢多动，转头看了白宇一眼，却发现白宇的脸上有着一丝淡淡的红色，眼神也颇为异样。

他刚想发问，却听得敲门的声响。门外传来助理的声音：“龙哥我带着小王一起过来了。”

朱一龙应了一声，刚要起身去开门，就听见白宇在他身后焦急地喊道：“龙哥你没穿衣服！”

男人的动作一滞，有些僵硬地低头看了看自己一丝不挂的身体，有些后知后觉地记起来酒醉来到房间后的一切事情。兽类本来就不像人类，习惯于无拘无束，而不习惯衣物。虽然朱一龙从小被养在人类社会，但这种热爱自由的天性却没有被摒弃。再说因为全身覆盖绒毛，所以最后一点羞耻心也消弭了。不过，他只会在本体时这么干，可刚刚形势危急，他又喝了酒，一时间竟然就把穿衣服这事儿忘得精光。

“龙哥，那我进来了啊。”助理又喊了一声。

助理一般都备有一份艺人的房卡，一是为了防止丢失，二也是突发状况时方便照应。一般来说，助理并不会随意出入艺人的房间，除非艺人允许或者极其特殊的情况。但这回是朱一龙主动打电话过来，“白宇受伤”四个字加上朱一龙在电话中掩盖不住的焦急本来也让助理们吓了一跳，这会儿里面的人又应了声，他们也就没再多问，直接刷了卡就要开门。

就在门即将打开的瞬间，朱一龙猛地向后一退，往床上一倒整个人就卷进了被窝里。

“龙哥，宇哥没事吧？”

两个小助理满脸焦急地冲进房间，却都脚步一停，愣在当场。

眼前的景象实在有点难以言喻。混乱中几件衣服被朱一龙踢到床下，正用一种扭曲地姿态躺在他们面前的地板上。床上一片凌乱，被子卷成一个大团子，枕头扔得到处都是。而白宇跌坐在床边的地毯上，身上的那件衣服也显然被蹂躏过，显得皱巴巴的。最惊世骇俗的还是朱一龙，他把自己裹在床上，只露出一个头，从他裸露的脖颈和一点点肩头，还有那乱扔的衣服可以看出，他真的什么也没穿。

这场景是多么的似曾相识。助理连刚刚让他们十万火急的“受伤”都忘了个精光，目瞪口呆地盯着目前的景象。

“宇哥。”小王咽了口口水，颇有点不好意思地挠挠头，“说了让你克制一点。”

他这句话一出，朱一龙的脸上顿时红了一大片，他瞪大了眼睛，几次想要开口说些什么，到最后却只是把头一下埋进了被窝里，用鸵鸟的方式来逃避这个世界。

白宇一看他的反应差点吐血，心想着“龙哥啊龙哥你就这么把我卖了”，他扭过头去，果然看着两位助理的脸上又浮现出了一种“我懂我懂”的猥琐笑容。

你们懂个屁！！！！你们养过国家二级保护动物吗？？？？

白宇在心中怒吼，朝他们翻了个白眼，却也不知道该怎么解释。

难道说我和龙哥半夜在房间里比划泰拳？比划泰拳也不用脱衣服啊。我在帮龙哥做大保健？那不是更猥琐了吗？？？

最终白宇恨铁不成钢地推了推裹成一团的朱一龙，然后朝着还呆在原地的两个助理不耐烦地吼了一声：“愣着干嘛，过来扶我啊。”

两人这才从震惊中回神，手忙脚乱地过去看白宇的伤势。白宇的脚上刚刚砸出来的一片红色已经差不多褪去，现在皮肤底下一层青紫浮现出来。他的脚面微微肿起来，看上去有一些骇人。

“宇哥你这也太……”助理惊呼道，“激情时刻也要注意安全啊！”

白宇觉得自己脸上的黑线都要具现化了，但又实在不知道说什么，只得狠狠一拍助理的脑袋：“别瞎想，带我去医院。”

助理被他拍了一下倒也不生气，笑呵呵地点了点头，凑近白宇的耳边，压低了声音：“我知道宇哥，男人的面子嘛。”

“你怎么不去吃点面！”白宇只恨自己现在腿脚不利索，要不然飞踹他一脚不可。

小助理完全没有get到老板的愤怒，反而很贴心的拍了拍床垫，颇为尊敬而温和地说：“龙哥，那我先扶宇哥去医院啊。你……收拾好了再过去？”

“嗯。”被窝里传来闷闷的一声应答。

“那我等下联系你告诉你什么医院啊？还是我们在楼下等你啊，龙哥。宇哥到底是怎么摔的啊……”

面对喋喋不休的小助理，朱一龙终于扒开被窝露出一半的脸，黑溜溜的眼睛盯着他，有些恼羞成怒地喊道，“快走！”


End file.
